Red Phantom Joker
by KiraYamato90
Summary: He steals for no reason. he frustrates everyone. tonight in Hargeon, he will steal the Mermaid Queen's heart
1. Prologue

**Natsu X Kagura**

**Natsu's appearance in this fanfic:**

**Described like the image of the story with the addition of Natsu is a Phantom Thief**

**Natsu's abilities: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Transformation magic, and Invisible Magic**

**Will have a purple colored mermaid hell guild symbol on his right shoulder **

**Animal partner is a ferret named Bandit**

**Kagura has a red dragon brand on her right thigh**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Night**

**Museum**

**Hargeon**

It was in the middle of the night and everything was peaceful and quiet

A night guard was surveying the hallway of the museum he was stationed in

"nothing here" he said as he turns to a corner and sees all of the precious artifacts still in their glass case, he then turned around the corner and made to the room for his final patrol

"and…..nothing here," he said as he looks into a doorway wherein the middle was a glass case that had a red card in it

The guard blinked his eyes a few times before rubbing his eyes

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The prized golden egg is missing!" he screamed as he runs in and took off the case and saw the card as it had writing on it

"good evening

I shall be taking the prized Golden Dragon Egg from you as I had given you all my warning

Ciao"

It said as the guard could make out a dragon-like signature on it

". . ."

"THE PHANTOM THIEF!"

He screamed as he runs to the wall and punches an emergency red button as the alarm rang out the whole museum

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

The whole guards stationed at the place went on high alert as they all scrambled to the scene

On a top of a house's roof, a man with a red cloak, wearing a red suit and also a dragon mask was smirking as he spins a golden egg in his fingertip

"another piece to the collection," he said before pocketing the egg into his vest

"there he is!"

"get him!"

"be careful not to damage the golden egg!"

"capture him!" all of the army guards shouted as they all looked to the man who was standing up and waving them hello

"time to make a getaway," the man said as he jumps away to a house's roof then another

The army chased after him as he was leading them to the port side

he jumps down to the street and looks to the army chasing after him

"surround him!" the captain of the army shouted as the man was now surrounded by the army as he casually put his hands into his pocket

"give up! We have you surrounded!" the captain of the guard shouted as Natsu just picks his ear while yawning

"oh dear, looks like I need to surrender," the man said playfully as he threw the golden egg at the captain

The captain catches it quickly and sighs

"take him in!" he shouted before the man claps his hands 2 times and the sound of something counting down can be heard

"eh?" they all said as they look to the egg and sees a countdown on it

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

**BOOM!**

The egg exploded as the army was covered in a sticky gooey substance

The man in the red cloak laughs as he jumps to a house roof

"Adieu," the man said as he started to turn transparent

"Daikaitou!" the army screamed in anger as the man laughs in his escape

The infamous Crimson Phantom Thief of Fiore, Natsu Daikaitou has struck again

In the moon light, he appeared as he disappeared into the moon like a phantom

**At a house**

Natsu who was wearing a shirt and a pair of black boxers was opening a window to a house as he got in while being extremely quiet and was making his way to the closet before

**CLICK!**

The lights to the room were opened as the man squeaked a bit before turning his head to the side as he sees a purple haired pregnant woman wearing a purple reddish nightgown, sitting at a queen size bed with an accusing look directed to the man

"K-K-Kagura! Why are you still awake? You need to rest! Or the baby wi-" Natsu voice out before he fell faceplant to the floor as the gravity around him suddenly got heavier

"guah!"

"I wonder what is your excuse this time, Dear?" Kagura said with an overly sweet smile as she looks at Natsu with a purple aura rising while holding a sword in her hand

"p-p-please, forgive m-me" Natsu said while his face was planted to the wooden floor

The door to the room was then opened as a bulky man came into the room as she was Kagura's big brother, Simon

"what happened?!" he asked

"S-Simon! Help!" Natsu voice out as Simon looks deadpanned to the man before slowly closing back the door

"good night…..I did not see anything" he said while whispering the last part as he closes the door

"Traitor!" Natsu screamed before the gravity got light before it got heavy again as Natsu's face slammed at the floor multiple times

"anything to say?" Kagura said to Natsu who was crying in tears

"I'm sorry!" he said while begging for mercy

Kagura looks to him for a moment before sighing as she put away her katana

"get on to the bed" Kagura said as Natsu looks to her as she was a goddess

"thank you!" Natsu said as he hopped onto the bed and laid kisses on to her neck and cheek

Kagura blushes a bit as she pushed him away

"now go to sleep" Kagura said as she turns off the light

"aye!" Natsu replied as he pulled Kagura to his chest as he started caressing her back

He snuggles to her as he smiles in his sleep

Kagura sighed as she smiled a bit to the man

""why did I marry to this idiot?""

Kagura thought before going to sleep as she closed her eyes and dreamt off

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the next chapter**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Night**

**Shiratsume town**

It was in the middle of the night as everyone was already asleep

But our attention is towards a luxurious looking home where there were guards everywhere

This mansion belongs to the highly dirty rich man, Everlue who treats people like trash

"hohohohohoho, with the Vanish Brothers and elite guards nothing can get pass my fabulous mansion" said Everlue the master of the mansion

He got a warning note that the Phantom Thief will strike upon his home and steal all of his so-called fabulous items

"now, nothing can take my fabulous items!" Everlue exclaimed before hearing the door to his front door being knocked as he told a maid to answer it

"sir, the guard caught someone hiding in your fabulous garden" the maid said as Everlue walk to his door and sees a guard holding a man wearing a coat and had a sack covering his head

"we found the suspect, sir" the guard said as he made the apprehended man kneel down

"very good" Everlue said as he springs his mustache

"now let's see this infamous thief" Everlue said as he took off the sack on the head and was surprise to see the man's face was identical to that of the guard

"what the!?" he exclaimed before seeing the guard body bloating like a balloon before exploding

"hahahahahah!" the sound of laughing could be heard as Everlue looks up and sees someone standing on top of a statue of him in a red suit with a red cloak

"who!? Who are you suppose to be!?" Everlue demanded

The man whipped his cloak to the right and posed to him

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

He greeted as a spot light shine upon him

"my name is who you call the elusive Phantom Thief of Fiore!" he did a pose as he points his finger up

"Crimson Phantom!"

Confetti and poppers rain down as he said his name

Everlue gawked at the man before snapping out of it

"no matter! Come on out Vanish Brothers!" Everlue shouted as two men came out

"it's job time, big bro" the big guy said to the shorter one who was holding a frying pan

"time to cook this phantom" the fry pan holder guy said

Natsu smirks as he pulls out a deck of cards and started shuffling it

"do you gentleman desire to see a magic trick?" Natsu said as he started flipping the cards around and began mixing the cards like a gambler

"hah? Like hell we want to see that!"

"if one we would like to see is that we want to see you disappear from this world!"

Natsu chuckles as he mixed the cards while one card flied out of the deck and Natsu grabs it in mid air

"very well," Natsu said as he showed the card to be a joker

"I shall bestow upon your eyes my grand magic trick!" Natsu said as he threw the card at the vanish brothers who tilt their head to dodge it

"the illusion dragon"

The card Natsu threw, flashed as it blinded the vanish brothers

"wha?!"

"so bright!"

Natsu then appears behind them as he lit his hand on fire

"**Karyuu no Tekken!"**

He punches them with a flaming fist as they were blown away to the roof and a star was seen as they fly away

Natsu then chuckles as he dusts off his hands

"see? An illusion dragon" he said as he turns to look at Everlue who was running away

"3..2…1..have a nice flight" Natsu said as Everlue set off a trip wire that snagged him up

"let me go!"

He yelled as Natsu started walking around his mansion while placing a card from his deck of cards everywhere he go

After a few minutes, Natsu came out with a sack full of items

"hey! Those belongs to the fabulous me!" Everlue shouted before Natsu slapped a card on his face

"adieu"

Natsu said as he snaps his fingers and the cards, he placed all around in the mansion flashed before

**BOOM!**

The mansion exploded as Natsu smirks and laughs as he jumps away

**In a wooden home**

In the forest, a family was sitting as this family' man was Kaby Melon

"it's the only way" Kaby said as he was holding a request form and was about to sign it before he heard the door being knocked

"yes?" Kaby opened the door and sees a post man holding a package

"package for Mr. Melon?" he said as Kaby nodded and gives his signature to the post man

The post man bid his goodbye and Kaby closes the door before realizing, why would there be a post man working at night?

He opens the package and sees that it was Day break, the book he wanted to get rid off

"how!?" Kaby exclaimed before seeing the book glowing and letters burst from the book

**Outside**

The postman was hiding behind a tree while taking a look at Kaby through the window of his home as the man was crying while hugging the book

"another job well done" the post man said before taking off his hat and revealed that he was Natsu

"now then" he then took out a map that had several x marks on some town

"where to go?"

**4 days later**

**Hargeon**

**At a café**

Natsu was sitting at the table of the café with a teacup filled with warm brown tea as he was flipping through the pages of the newspaper, he was holding

"hmmmm?" Natsu hummed while reading his newspaper but he was actually eying the museum in front of him

""looks like this one will be a little hard to get into"" Natsu thought before seeing an open ventilation system in the museum upper level

"looks like I have to stay in the place for a while" Natsu said before he finished his tea and place the money on the table as he left the café

He folds his newspaper and adjusted his newspaper before he accidently bumped into someone

"oof! I'm so sorry" Natsu apologizes as he bumped into a purple haired woman who was wearing a white ribbon on her head that makes her look like a bunny

"I'm very sorry!" Natsu apologizes to her as he helped her up

He bowed his head multiple time before excusing himself

Natsu walked away as he then hid behind an alleyway as he took out a piece of paper which had the picture of the woman, he just bumped into

"Kagura Mikazuchi, huh?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Night time**

**Hargeon**

**Near a house top**

Natsu was in his thief outfit as he was looking at the museum using binoculars

"hmmm, looks like this place up their security" Natsu thought out loud as he saw many security guards patrolling the place

The museum was on high alert as they had just received Natsu's warning card that said that he will strike at night

"looks like this is time for you to shine, Little buddy" Natsu said as he pulled out a little cage

He set it down and opens it as a little ferret came out of the cage

"ready for the show, Bandit?" Natsu said to the little furry guy who squeaked while nodding

"okay then" Natsu then grabs a thin rope that had a grappling hook attached to one end as he started spinning the rope in his hand before he throws it at a tree branch near the museum's trees

He tugs it a few times to make sure it is secure

"alright" Natsu said as he let Bandit climb onto the rope

"be careful, Bandit" Natsu whispered as the little guy stealthy scurry his way to the tree before sneaking into the museum

Natsu waited for a few minutes as he looks at his watch for a few moments

He then grabs the binoculars and looks to the museum's roof where Bandit was standing there signaling for Natsu to come

He smiled before he grabs his cloak and spins as he transforms into a red colored bat

Natsu as a bat use his ability to fly to get to the rooftop of the museum where he landed and transforms back to normal

"man, that still tickles" Natsu said before opening the ventilation system he spotted this morning

"time to come in"

Natsu and Bandit slides into the ventilation system as they made their way into the museum

**In the museum**

Guards were patrolling the area as they were on high alert for Natsu to arrive

They were surveying the area for anything suspicious

Shadows sneak past them all as Natsu and Bandit were hiding by sticking to the ceiling like sneaky lizards

Natsu looks around before walking forward and turned around the corner

"bingo" he whispered as he sees the Museum prized scarlet gem,

"the Igbuncle gem, said to contain the magic of an ancient magic thought to be forgotten" Natsu whispered as he and Bandit quietly jumps off the ceiling and landed quietly

He looks around really quick and saw that there weren't any guards stationed at the place

"weird…?" Natu whispered as he looks around the place for any guards

"for something this valuable, there should be guards guarding it"

Natsu thought out loud before he jumps away when a giant spider net came flying at him

"shit!" he backflips away as he landed near the wall

"what the heck?!" he looks up and sees Kagura Mikazuchi standing at a built in podium with two female women, one looks like a cat addicted one while the other looks like she is wearing a spider themed suit

"they hired Mermaid Heel?!" he said as he jumps away from a web net

"Nyaa! Let's get him!" the cat looking girl shouted as she reached her hands forward and a pink magic circle appeared and several orange ropes came flying towards Natsu

"crap!" Natsu started running around the place as he had read the files of every guild in Hargeon and read about the particular cat girl

Milliana, a member of Mermaid Heel, her magic allows her to conjure magical tubes which she can fling towards her target and bind them, effectively restraining them. The tubes constrict or stretch as per Millianna's command. The tubes can also prevent the ones it wraps around from using Magic

"hora!" the other girl put her hands together and fired a sticky spider web like net

Aranna web, also a member of Mermaid Hell who can create sticky spider web like thread that binds her enemy

"shit" Natsu backflips away from all of their attacks as he was having a hard time not to get caught in them

He ducks as Kagura appeared and nearly sliced his head off with her sword

Natsu tried to run away but failed as the gravity around him suddenly got heavy as he got stuck to the floor and couldn't move

"gravity….magic!?" Natsu tried to lift up his face but could not as the pressure was getting stronger by the second

"looks like we got him" Arana said as she and Milliana went to Kagura

Kagura nodded and looks at Natsu

""pink hair? Where have i?"" Kagura thought before seeing Natsu's body inflating like a balloon before he pops

"AH! KAGURA-CHAN KILLED HIM!" Milliana shouted in horror

"like hell she can!" Arana shouted

"on guard!" Kagura exclaimed as she focused on the surroundings

Arana and Milliana got ready as they look around for Natsu

Milliana got confused as she felt something tugging her leg

She looks down and saw that a rope was tied around her ankle

"Nya?" she said before she got yanked up to the ceiling

"HELP ME!" Milliana screamed while flailing around

"Milliana!" Arana exclaimed before she felt her foot sinking into the floor

She looks down and sees a tile got pressed down

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Little explosions circle around Arana and before she knew it, a hole appeared bellow her and she fell into it

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Arana!" Kagura looks around and saw Natsu standing beside the glass case of the Igbuncle gem as the man was holding it

"pleasure meeting you, fine ladies" Natsu said as he did a bow before he exploded into smoke and disappeared

Kagura closes her eyes and coughs while trying to chase after Natsu

She ran outside and saw the security guards panicking around while trying to find Natsu

"he got away!" Kagura curses before spotting someone standing a purple rose on a bench

She went to it and took it, Kagura saw that a note was under the rose

She picked it up and opens it as it reads

"Adieu, Miss Kagura"

Kagura looks to the letter before crunching it into a ball with her hands

Natsu looks at Kagura on top of a roof as he chuckles before turning around and disappears

This is the start of their relationship

* * *

**That's a wrap! **

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**3 weeks later**

**At Hargeon**

**BOOM!**

It was a peaceful night at Hargeon when the explosions came

At a certain museum, everything was calm and quiet when the side of the building exploded and a figure came flying out

"thank you for your donation!"

Natsu appeared as he was flying away using a large kite while waving goodbye to the museum guards and the Mermaid Heels members who he had fooled once again

"catch him!" the guards yelled while running after the fleeing man

Kagura and the rest of her team were about to give chase but decided not to

"that guy is so annoying" Arana said while sighing

"no one have been able to catch him at all" Milliana said with a tired look on her face

Kagura gritted her teeth while fuming in anger

Natsu had been doing multiple heist in the town as he had taken away ten precious and ancient artifacts from every museum in the town

Mermaid Heel put out their members to everyplace in the town where there holds something of value

Yet none was still able to catch the elusive phantom thief as the man uses many great or magical illusions or escape tricks to fly away from the angry mob

"I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!" Kagura exclaimed while clenching her fist

She then noticed something floating down on a little parachute as she looks up and sees another rose with a note attached to it

Kagura catches it and reads the note

""looking beautiful as always, mademoiselle. **(heart sign)**""

"Tch!" Kagura clicked her tongue in annoyance before shredding the notes to pieces

"and he has a thing now for Kagura-chan" Milliana said before hiding behind Arana as Kagura was giving her the death glare

"**mind repeating that, Milliana?"** Kagura asked in a demonic voice that scared the feline woman

"n-n-n-nothing!" Milliana squeaked out in fear

Arana sighs as she facepalms

**Next day**

**At a home**

Our attention is now to a home where we can see Kagura sitting at a kitchen table with multiple papers all over the place as she had been thinking off a plan to catch the Phantom Thief

Arana and Milliana fell asleep in the living room furniture as they were too tired after last night

"this won't work either" Kagura said as she scrunched a written paper into a ball before throwing it into a dustbin where more of them were in

"what if…" she said before starting to write down her plan on another piece of paper

This has been going on since last night as Kagura was determined to think off a plan to catch Natsu who she did not know had encountered before

Unknown to her, she was being watched from a far

Natsu who was standing on a church bell rooftop while watching through a pair of binoculars as he was spying on the woman

"what are you up to?" Natsu said before

**GONG! GONG!**

The church bell rings as the man holds his ears in pain

"my ears!" he shouted in pain before seeing that he was falling by the edge

"wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!" he tried to catch himself but sadly the breeze gave him a push that made him fall

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee"

**CRASH!**

**Back with Kagura**

She was in the middle of making a plan before she heard the sound of something crashing down a bit far away

"must've been my imagination" she said before she went back into planning

"Kagura"

A male's voice came out as it made Kagura turn her head to the door

"in the kitchen" she voiced out loud as the door was opened and revealed Simon, her big brother

"have you se- wow!" Simon was about to ask his sister something before his eyes spotted Arana and Milliana asleep on the sofa and couch, with the addition of paper balls around Kagura

"never mind me asking" he said as he made his way to his sister

"looks like you all been planning…a lot" Simon said while picking up a paper ball and un scrunched it as he looks at a failed plan, Kagura made

"that thief has been giving me a headache ever since he first arrived here" Kagura said while scribbling a plan on a paper

"and must be hard to catch someone who is very slick" Simon said while looking at a plan Kagura was in the middle of making

"have you got any sleep?" Simon asked his sister as he can see the black bags under her eyes

"not till I catch that thief" she replied before she screams in frustration as she tears the plan, she was making into pieces

"I give up!" Kagura exclaimed before she rests her head on the table

Simon sighs as he shook his head in amusement

"come on" Simon said as he pulls his sister up and help her walk to her room

"you can think of anything if you don't have any rest" he said to her

They reached to Kagura's room where you might say it was a little girlish that fights off the stern demeanor Kagura has in real life

Kagura flops down to her bed as she screams in frustration on her pillow

Simon shakes his head as he sat down near her bed

"get some rest, and let your friends catch the thief for tonight" Simon told Kagura who nodded tiredly while her face was on her pillow

Simon smiled and went to the door

"and let's have some out time with a friend of mine, who knows, you might find him attractive" Simon said before seeing Kagura's shooing him away

He chuckles before opening and closing the door

"geez, like I want to go out with some guy" Kagura said before sleeping her eyes and mind

**Night time**

**at a family restaurant**

Simon, Milliana and Kagura were sitting at a table while waiting for Simon's friend to come

"I wonder if Beth-chan and the others can handle the thief?" Milliana thought out loud while hugging a street cat who seems to be trying to escape her grasp

"don't worry, my plan that I gave them will sure catch the thief!" Kagura said with a determined look

**5 seconds later**

**At a faraway jewelry store**

**Boom!**

Kagura and the others looks at the explosion before spotting a figure flying away and some shouting can be heard

". . ."

"I give up" Kagura said, defeated that her plan failed, again

Milliana and Simon sweat drop before Simon heard his name getting called

"over here!" Simon hollered out as Kagura lifts up her head to look at Simon's now arrived friend

Her eyes widen in surprise as it was the same man who she had bumped into a week ago

"Kagura, Milliana meet my friend, Natsu Kaitou"

Simon introduced Natsu to the two as Natsu smiled while bowing in greeting

He smiled brightly as he holds his glasses

But in his heart, he was sweating

""are you kidding me?!""

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with the new chapter**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Night time**

**Café**

Kagura and the others were at the café where they were talking and having some night out time

They were having a good time before Simon excused himself to the bathroom and Milliana went to an alley where she had spotted a cat sleeping there

Now it was just Natsu and Kagura

"u-um?" Natsu said with a sweat drop towards Kagura's death stare towards him

"do I have something on my face, Miss Kagura?" he asked her while feeling a bit uncomfortable towards the stare

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Natsu scratched his chin as he was feeling a bit awkward to the intense stare

"you remind me of someone" Kagura said as her face darkens and causes Natsu to be afraid a bit

"r-really?" he replied to her while fearing his identity getting revealed

"are you….?" Kagura said as her hand slowly reached towards Natsu as he back his head away a bit to her approach

"I'm what?" he asked before getting saved when Simon came back

"sorry it took me a while, been drinking too much" Simon said before seeing the scene in front of him

Kagura's hand reaching towards Natsu's face while the man was a bit nervous to her

"very bold, Kagura. Even for you" Simon said with a smirk while crossing his arms over his chest

"what! I am not!" Kagura exclaimed at her brother

Natsu just looks at the two's bickering while sighing in relief in his mind

"""thank god, Simon came in time"" he thought as the siblings quarrel drawn the eyes of other customers

"alright, let us move on" Natsu said as he stands up but accidently slipped on the table chair and falls

As he falls down, Kagura got dragged into it as well

"kyaa!"

**THUD**

Both of the two close their eyes and then open them

Natsu and Kagura saw that the two were looking at each other's eyes and felt a warm sensation to their lips

Simon whistled for the two as they scrambled to get up

"I'm very sorry!" Natsu did a dogeza and repeatedly bowed his head multiple times

Kagura holds her mouth and was blushing hard from what happened

She then stands up and ran away

"Kagura!" Simon followed her little sister while sending a sympathy look to Natsu

"she means good" he said before running to catch up with his sister

""I'm dead""

Natsu thought as he felt scared a bit

**2 weeks later**

It's been a week or two, since the night out, and the distance between Natsu and Kagura got a bit closer than you can think

Our attention is towards the two as they were walking in a market where all sorts of things are being sold there

"now we need some flour for my guild" Kagura said to Natsu who was carrying multiple bags in his hand and multiple boxes stacked high

"alright" Natsu said while not being able to look at Kagura at all as the man was struggling a bit to keep the tower of boxes balanced

Kagura and Natsu were actually going out when one day Natsu came to Simon's and Kagura's house to apologize to her for the indecent action he pulled off

You could say that right now he was taking responsibility for taking her first kiss and was now going out with her

""how many more am I going to carry?"" Natsu thought before Kagura threw another box on top of the box tower

Natsu did some multiple step backs to balance the tower as the box tower was 3 feet high in the air

"that's everything" Kagura said while ignoring the fact that Natsu was struggling to carry all of the stuff

"let's go to Mermaid Heel now" Kagura said as she started to walk the path leading to her guild

"more like Mermaid Hell" Natsu muttered out quietly before doing his best to follow Kagura, even though he cannot see her

**An hour later**

"so tired" Natsu flopped down to a chair in the guild hall of mermaid heel as he had been carrying that many supplies

"thank you for your hard work" Arana said while carrying some bags with some of her guild mates doing the same

"I still don't understand why you need so many of these stuff" Natsu said while looking at the amount of groceries and women products that he had to carry

"I have you know that women need these" Kagura said while carrying a box

"really?" Natsu said with a smirk as he stands up and walk towards her

"w-what?" Kagura squeaked out nervously that made some of her friends' curious on her weird behavior

"and I suppose this is necessary for female?" Natsu said as he opens the box and revealed a pink cat doll

"Kagura" Arana and the others called her name in a sing song while smiling mischievously to her

"SHUT UP!" Kagura screamed before running off

Natsu smiles amusingly to her before sighing

"that girl needs to open up" Natsu said

"Kagura is just like that since she was little" Arana told to Natsu

"she used to be a very shy girl, and her brother is always the one to bail her out of the bullies that came after her" Milliana said

"so, she built up a fierce wall around her so that no one can see what a fragile girl she is" Beth added in

"but inside, she is still the same girl from back then" Risley added in

Natsu hummed in surprise before looking to where Kagura ran off to

""a fragile girl, huh?""

**Tomorrow**

**Night time**

**Museum**

It was night yet again at a museum where guards were all over the place securing the area for the arrival of Natsu and was ready to catch him

Natsu was standing on top of the museum's roof as he had hide there since last night

""you would think that these people would learn that nothing can stop me""

He thought with a smirk as he went into the museum through the ventilation system

**In the museum**

Natsu got out of the ventilation system as he landed quietly on the floor

"so far so good" he whispered before the lights turned on and he was surrounded by Kagura and her friends

"me and my big mouth" Natsu said as he sweat drops

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**

**And yes Natsu is like the joker who does wacky tricks to escape**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Natsu was surrounded by Kagura and her friends as he was in the middle of a spot light shined upon him

""this is bad or this is worst than bad"" Natsu thought as he saw how outnumbered he was and the fact that they all were readying themselves for the slightest movement he was making

"give up, we have you surrounded!" Kagura exclaimed as she held her sword beside her

Natsu scan the area for anyway to escape and saw one

He smirks as he slowly reached to his vest pocket while holding one hand to them

Everyone prepared themselves for anything and got confused when they saw him pulling out a deck of cards

"it would seem that I am outnumbered by five to one, but…." Natsu said while shuffling the deck of cards in his hands as he then throws them above as the cards spread out everywhere

"let's even the field, shall we?" Natsu said as multiple copies of him appeared out of nowhere

"what!?" everyone exclaimed in shock to the clones of him

"scatter!" Natsu shouted as he and the clones scattered everywhere

"like I let you!" Kagura shouted as she swings her sword to the ground as the gravity surrounding the area got heavier

Some of the clones fell down before exploding into smoke as they were fakes

"I got you know!" Milliana exclaimed as she fired a cat tube at a Natsu as the Natsu was actually a fake as well

"Nya?!" the cat tube was then grabbed by a Natsu who pulled the rope and started to wrap it around Milliana

"Nyaa! Let me go!" Milliana exclaimed as she was wrapped up all around her

"if you insist" Natsu said as he pulled the rope and caused Milliana to spin around like a top

"Nyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

She spins around and crashed with Kagura who was concentrating on finding the real Natsu

**BAM!**

They crashed down as the cat tube wrapped around all of them

"Milliana! Get this off of me!" Kagura shouted at the feline addicter while trying to get the cat rope off of her

"sorry, Kagura-chan!" Milliana cried out while trying to get out

"Arana! Risley! Beth!" Kagura shouted to her friends for help but got surprised as they were in the same state

The three were wrapped around Arana's spider web as the three could not get out of it

"that's done" Natsu said as he dusts off his gloves with a smile

"now for my prize" he said as he started to walk to a glass case that had a dragon design sword in it

"mine for the taking"

Natsu pulled out a glass cutter from his vest as he made a circle cut on the glass vase and pulled it down

He then reached his hand in to grab the sword but got surprised as the sword puffs into smoke

"a substitute?!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise before he got caught off guard when Simon came out from behind him as the larger man grabs a hold of Natsu by his shoulders

"Got you now!" Simon exclaimed as he pins down Natsu

""a diversion tactic!?"" Natsu thought while trying to get out of Simon's hold

"Kagura!" Simon shouted out while trying to put more strength to his hold on Natsu as the man was trying his best to get out

Kagura and Milliana got out of their binds and so did Arana and the others

"the plan worked!" Milliana exclaimed as she and Kagura with the others went to help Simon

"now to catch him!" Arana exclaimed while readying a web in her hands

""tch! Simon really did work out!"" Natsu gritted his teeth before he got an escape idea

He took a deep breath before exhaling all the air in him as the phantom thief turned thin as a piece of paper

"what the!?" Simon exclaimed as Natsu got out of his pin down hold and was flying around in the air before puffing back to normal

"man, that trick needs a lot of exhaling" Natsu said before he ducked his head from a slash attack by Kagura

"and that one has too much slashing!" Natsu backflipped away from another swing as he started running away from Kagura and her friends

"after him!" Arana shouted as she fired multiple large spider webs at Natsu who dodge them all

Natsu clicked his tongue as he pulls out a bag full of marbles and threw them back at Kagura and the others

"wow!" Arana, Risley, Beth and Milliana slipped because of the marble and fell on their butt

"you're not getting away!" Kagura shouted as she breaks a piece of the floor marble with her sword and bats it away towards Natsu

"wah?!" Natsu ducked in time as the flying rubble nearly hits him in the face

Suddenly everything turned dark

"Dark Moment?!" Natsu exclaimed as he could not see anything

Simon appeared behind Natsu with a magic circle above him

"got you!" Simon exclaimed as he slams a magic blast at Natsu and cause a direct hit

**BOOM!**

A dust explosion blew out as it clouded the entire room

"Simon!" Kagura exclaimed while trying to find her brother in the dust smoke

"over here!" Simon's voice replied back as the man was imbedded to the wall as he looks to be in quite some pain

"that guy is strong" Simon said as he got off the wall and was rubbing his shoulder

"where did her go!?" Kagura exclaimed before hearing some footsteps coming from the hallway

"did he got the sword?!" Simon exclaimed as he and Kagura started running in the hallway

"not possible, the sword is still in the janitor's room back at the casing room!" Kagura shouted as she and Simon turned around the corner of the hallway and spotted Natsu limping his way to the casing room

"it's over!" Kagura jumped up and slammed her sheathed sword on Natsu's head as the man got knocked down to the floor with a crater forming around the attack

Simon winced a bit as he felt sorry for the man

"finally!" Kagura huffed out as she felt joy for finally being able to catch the thief after a month of planning

She then reached down to turn Natsu's body around and when she did, she got surprised as she sees that Natsu was not Natsu at all, but was in fact Simon who was dressed up in his clothes

"Simon?!" Kagura exclaimed, seeing her brother wearing Natsu's cloth and was out cold with a red steaming bump on his head

"wait, if your Simon then that means!" Kagura turns around and spotted Simon coming out of the janitor's room with the museum's sword

Simon grinned as he rips off his face and revealed that he was Natsu

"Dasvadaniya!" Natsu waved her goodbye as the man disappears in a puff of smoke

Kagura face went deadpanned before she screams in frustration

**In the town**

**At a roof**

"I hope Simon would be alright after such a swing" Natsu said as he was admiring the dragon designed sword, he just took from the museum he just escaped

Bandit came out and did multiple squeak while smirking

"yeah, he probably has amnesia when he wakes up" Natsu said with a chuckle

He then turns around and was about to walk away before he quickly ducks down when an ice blast came flying pass him

"what the!?" he exclaimed as he sees a young man who looks in the same age as him and was holding an ice sculpted bazooka and the young man was only wearing trousers

"tch! I missed!" the man exclaimed before readying another shot

"damnit!" Natsu exclaimed as he started running away by jumping from house roofs to another house roofs

"Erza! He's coming your way!" the man shouted as a scarlet hair woman who was wearing armor came jumping out of the plants on a house roof

"leave it to me!" she shouted as she flashed in a light and was wearing a black armor and was holding a jagged mace

"crap!" Natsu shouted as he did a slide as the woman nearly hit his head with the mace

Natsu sighed in relief as the jagged mace just went pass his head

"how you like this!" Natsu shouted as he had several cards appeared in his hand

He then throws them at Erza who blocked with her mace

Natsu smirks as he jumps away

"halt!" Erza exclaimed before getting surprised as the cards Natsu had just threw were flashing as they all exploded

"waaah!?"

Erza was now in a sticky mess as she was stuck in a pile of pink sticky substance

She tried to move but it was futile as the sticky substance was preventing her from moving

"Lucy! He got passed me!" Erza shouted as a blond hair woman with a blue hair little girl came running in from the streets while a flying winged white cat came flying into view

"let's go Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulls out a gold key

"yes!" Wendy nodded back

"open the gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Lucy chanted before a man who was the celestial spirits of the scorpion gate came out while posing

"we are!" he exclaimed

"**Tenryu no!"** Wendy exclaimed as she inhales air into her mouth

"**Sand Buster!"** Scorpio fired a sandstorm attack at Natsu with Wendy following

"**Hoko!"**

A giant sandstorm attack was created as it caught Natsu off guard

"holy shit!" he exclaimed as he was blow away from the attack

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

The sandstorm disappeared as Natsu was now in the air

"eh?" he looks left then right before looking down

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

He started falling down as he was trying to fly by flapping his hands

"aha!" a light bulb appeared on his head as he grabs his cape and use it as a parachute

He landed down safely as he sighs in relief

"looks like I got away safe" Natsu said in relief before feeling his back was being watch

"really?" a voice spoke behind Natsu as he quickly backflips away from a bolt of lightning

Natsu was now face to face with a blonde hair man who has a lightning shaped tattoo on his right side of his face

"how many more are there?!" Natsu shouted as he started running away like crazy

"Gajeel! Juvia! Now!" The blonde hair shouted as a large metal net appeared out of nowhere

"what!?" Natsu tried to run back the other way but it was too late as the metal net caught him in it

"damnit!" Natsu tried to escape but found himself stuck in the net

The blonde hair man smirks as Erza and the others came in

"looks like the plan worked after all" Erza said while having some of the pink sticky substance stuck on her hair

"no wonder Kagura and the others had so much trouble catching this guy" Lucy said a bit tired

"he has some skills in this business" Gajeel said with a grin

Natsu was trying escape with all effort but peek an eye to the symbol on Gajeel's shoulder

""Fairy Tail? Why would they be here?"" Natsu thought before realizing that the mayor of the town must've sent request jobs to them

""like hell I can get caught here"" Natsu said as he tried to think off a plan to get away

"now let's get him to a cell" Erza said while Gray was freezing some of the sticky substance in her hair

"hey" Natsu called them out as they turn to look at him

"think fast, little girl" Natsu said as he threw a large dynamite stick at Wendy

"wah!" Wendy screams in fright as the dynamite stick was thrown to Gray who threw it at Gajeel who threw it at Lucy as the process keep on

The dynamite stick landed in Laxus' hand as the ignition rope was dimmed and the top part of the dynamite stick pops off

"eh?" they all said before Bandit popped out of the dynamite stick in a skunk costume

"SKUNK!" everyone screamed as Laxus threw away the so called "skunk" away before realizing that Natsu had escaped

"wah?!" Gray and Gajeel lifted up the net and saw a big hole that had some of the metal around it melted away

"how did he?!" they all shouted before hearing someone laughing from above

"bon voyage!" Natsu appeared on a house roof with Bandit on his shoulder

"thank you for the pleasant night! Ladies and Gentleman of Fairy Tail!" he shouted before getting hit on the head with a beer bottle

"quiet down! People are sleeping!" a cranky old man came out of the window of a house and was nagging at Natsu

"man, these people are just a bunch of naggers" Natsu said before he spins around in his cape and disappeared into the night

"darn it! He got away!" Gajeel shouted before seeing everyone creeping away from him

"what's wrong with you guys?" Gajeel asked them before seeing Gray and Lucy pointing at his legs

Gajeel looks down and sees a real skunk looking at him

"Gaaaaah!"

He screamed before getting sprayed with a stinky gas attack from the skunk itself

**At a home**

Natsu got back home as he was on his bed, relaxing after such a night

"another heist well done" Natsu said while Bandit was at his little home with various snacks in the home

Natsu took off his glasses but not after taking a look at the calendar on the table where he saw a date being marked red

"oh yeah, the date on tomorrow" Natsu said before tucking in for the night

He turned off the lights and went to sleep

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Next day**

**Café**

Natsu was sitting at the dating point where Kagura had told him to meet up with her

"she's a tad late" Natsu spoke as he looks at his wrist watch as it was already 10.30, 30 minutes way behind timed

"did something urgent came?" Natsu thought as he took his cup of coffee and finished it

He then stands up and left the tip at the table and leaves to find Kagura who might be at her guild

**Mermaid Heel**

Natsu reached upon the door of the guild as he saw that the door was closed

He tidied himself up a bit before knocking on the door three times

Natsu then waited for a response and got it

"yes?" the door was opened by Beth who saw Natsu

"oh! it's Natsu" Beth said with a smile as she opened the door wide

"come in, you must be trying to find Kagura, right?" Beth said as Natsu walked into the guild

"yeah, she told me yesterday to meet up at the café at 10 o'clock but she was 30 minutes behind, did something happen?" Natsu asked Beth

"well…." Beth said with an awkward smile before they heard a loud crash

**CRASH! BAM! CRASH! BAM!**

Natsu had a sweat drop as he and Beth ducks from flying rubbles

"**DIE, LEECHERS!"**

Natsu can hear the sound of Kagura cursing on the other side of the guild

"**I LET YOU MEN STAY FOR THE NIGHT AND YOU DARE TO DO THIS!?"**

He also can hear the sound of men being tortured and screaming

"I don't think I want to know what happened" Natsu said a bit scared to the sound of screaming men

"y-yeah" Beth replied while having a sweat drop

They walked to the sound of screaming men and the sound of cursing as they were given the sight of Gray and Gajeel kneeling on jagged plates with several stone blocks on their lap

"**Add more"** Kagura who was wearing a towel around her body and was holding her sword told to Milliana who put another plate on both Gajeel's and Gray's plates

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The two men screams in pain as Natsu winced to their screams

"**do you repent upon your behavior?"** Kagura said with a deep scary voice

"YES!" they both cried out in tears as their legs looks like their gonna break into pieces any second now

"oh, it's Natsu" Milliana spoke out loud as Kagura whipped her head to look at the man

"w-w-why are you here!?" Kagura squeaked out as the dark face she had on disappeared when she saw him

She quickly hid behind a pole as she was trying to cover herself up

Natsu chuckled awkwardly to her blushing and her shyness towards him

"um, we were supposed to have a date today?" Natsu said as Kagura looks to the clock on the wall and saw that she had spent too much time punishing the two

"wait! I need to get some clothes!" Kagura squeaked as she runs back into the bathroom and shut close the door

He then looks to the two unfortunate men who were on the ground crying while holding their legs which were beating red

"did you two perhaps?" Natsu said as he pointed to the bathroom with his thumb

"we didn't know" Gray said while using his ice magic on his legs

"they didn't even put a sign on it!" Gajeel shouted before Kagura came out fully dress with a dark and deep glare on her face

"**mind repeating that, Redfox?" **Kagura said as Gajeel squeaked in fear

"N-Nothing!" he said while cowering in fear to the swordswoman

Kagura huffed at him before looking to Natsu

"these two are a part of a guild from Magnolia called Fairy Tail" Kagura told him as Natsu looks to the Fairy Tail Mark on their body

"I see" Natsu said as he knew that beforehand

"but why are they here?" Natsu asked her

"they came from a job request to capture that Phantom thief whose been running around stealing stuff at the museums" Kagura replied with Natsu nodding in understanding

"just these two?" Natsu asked as Kagura replied by shaking her head

"their friends went out this morning to get some breakfast," Kagura replied as she then glares at the two men

"and these two had the balls to peek at me when I was bathing and was getting ready for our date"

"hey! There wasn't an occupied sign on the door!" they both retorted as Kagura replied by pointing to the door that had a sign that clearly said "Occupied" on it

"any come backs now?" Kagura said while holding her katana and pulled it out a bit

"what?! It wasn't there a minute ago!" the two retorted back to her

Natsu sighs as he knew what really happened

He looks up to the ceiling and spotted Bandit as the little rascal was snickering while holding his mouth

"prepare yourselves, lechers" Kagura said as her eyes glowed red with her sword being pulled out

Gray and Gajeel hugged each other while sweating bullets of fear from their head

"alright, alright, that's enough, Kagura" Natsu said as he slowly and gently pulls down the katana

"these two had enough"

Kagura looks to him as she was waiting for a reason to do so

"you were late for our date and I was worried something might had happened to you?" Natsu said while raising an eyebrow to her

Kagura tried to make a comeback but Natsu hushed her by putting a finger to her lips

"no" Natsu said as Kagura glares at the two men one last time before sighing as she nodded to Natsu

"good" Natsu smiled to her as he gives her a kiss on the forehead

Kagura blushed while holding her forehead as she looks away from him

Natsu looks to the two men and send them a sorry look to them

"come on" Natsu said as he gently pulled Kagura to him by the waist

"we got a date to do" Natsu said with a smile as he and Kagura walked out of the guild leaving the men with Beth

Beth looks to the two leaving before looking to Gajeel and Gray

"aren't you two going to take a bath now?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Natsu and Kagura were walking on the streets as they pass by citizens who were doing their thing for the day

"and those two will receive the end of my blade" Kagura said while still angry on the whole peeking thing

Natsu sighs as he smiled to her

"be calm" Natsu told her

"getting angry is going to make your face getting crinkled like an old man"

Kagura huffed at him as she marched ahead

He smiled before sprinting a bit to catch up with her

The two were on their way to the cafe, Natsu had just left an hour ago, as they were planning to do some social time to get to know each other

They then reached to the café where by coincidence met with the sight of Erza and the others chilling at the café

"eh? Erza" Kagura called out her name in a bit of surprise to see her there

"oh, Kagura, I thought you had plans for today?" Erza asked her before spotting Natsu behind her

"who are you?" Erza said in a threatening voice while holding a sword as the blade was near Natsu's neck

"wait a minute!" Natsu raise his hands up in surrender to her as he was sweating a bit nervously

""does she know my identity?!""

Natsu thought a bit nervously

"are you a molester!?" Erza exclaimed at him

"eh?" Natsu said with a sweat drop

Erza then push Kagura behind her as she had a hostile look on her

"I shall not allow my sister to be molested by such insolent man!" Erza exclaimed at Natsu who laughed awkwardly

"um, Erza" Kagura tapped Erza's shoulder as the scarlet hair woman looks at her

"what is it, Kagura? I'm in the middle of something here" Erza replied to her

Kagura started to whisper to Erza's ear as her eyes widen

**A minute of explanation later**

"I'm very sorry!" Erza bowed her head to Natsu as they were all sitting at the table in the café

Natsu who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head while sitting beside Kagura who felt a bit pity to the scarlet hair woman tried to calm her down

"I should have known Kagura would have sense a molester near her!" Erza said as she clenched her fist in anger to herself

"please hit me!" Erza said as she leaned her head towards Natsu

"um?" Natsu said as he looked at Erza then to Kagura

"it's her way on saying sorry" Kagura said as Natsu sweat dropped to her reply

"please don't" Natsu said as he eased off of her

They all started chatting around with each other as they all were surprised on how Kagura got Natsu as a boyfriend

They laughed, had fun and got to know each other better

"well, I got to go now, can't stay out of work forever" Natsu said as he bid Erza and the others goodbye while giving a goodbye kiss to Kagura to which she blushed to the action

Erza was nodding her head proudly to Kagura who was steaming up

Natsu walked away while taking a quick peek to Kagura and the others as they were all bombarding the poor girl with questions

""she got good friends""

Natsu thought before he walked off to the library where he works part time as the librarian when the owner is on leave

**Evening**

Natsu locked the door to the library as he pocketed the key and started heading to his home

**House**

Natsu reached his home where he closed the door and locked it

"I'm home, Bandit" Natsu called out to his little furry partner as he came squeaking out from a hole on the wall

Natsu takes off his scarf then his shirt as he throws it to his bed

"got another treasure for the taking" Natsu said as he reached to his bookshelf where he pulled a book from which the whole shelf moved and there lies a hidden passage

"and since Fairy Tail is here to help Kagura and her friends, I have to up my game" Natsu said as he walked into the hidden stairs in the hidden passage where it leads to a secret cave where all of the treasure Natsu took where hidden at

"what the!?" Natsu saw how one of his attire was missing and so was some of his equipment

He looks around and saw some footprints on the floor

"a thief?" Natsu thought out loud as he quickly went to a cloth rack where some copies of his attire were hanged

He grabbed one but decided to not to take it

Natsu turns his head to a large cylinder like glass case where an outfit was in

"time for you to shine" Natsu said as he looked to a suit case where inside lies a crimson tuxedo with a golden dragon like trimming to it,

He opened the case and grabbed the outfit

**Night time**

**Museum**

Erza and the team were all stationed to their position while hiding as they were waiting for Kagura and her team's signal to when Natsu will try to infiltrate the place and take the artifact

"it's been an hour, and there's no action" Gray told to Erza who shushed him

"be patient, or we lose the element of surprise" Erza told him before the alarm in the museum rang out, alerting them all

They then look up and sees the window glasses of the museum get broken to pieces as a figure came crashing out

"now!" Erza shouted as Gajeel and Laxus came bursting out of the alley way as they were readying their magic for the attack

"wait a minute!" Laxus shouted as they got a closer look and saw that it was Milliana all tied up

"what the?" Gajeel exclaimed before hearing another crashing sound coming from the museum as they see the roof exploding and sees the Phantom Thief jumping away while carrying a sack

"after him!" Erza exclaimed as she re-equiped into her flight armor and grabbed Lucy's and Wendy's hand

Everyone started to give chase while Charla stayed behind to help untie Milliana

The phantom thief was jumping from house to house as he was on the run from Fairy Tail

he looks behind and spotted them chasing him

he reached into his pocket where he pulled out a metal canister and then throws it at the group

The canister dropped to the roof before its lid opens and pink gas started blowing out of the canister

"wha!?" Gajeel and Laxus got smoked with the gas as they started coughing while tears where pouring out of their eyes

"t-tear -cough- gas!" Gajeel coughed out while trying to stop himself from crying and coughing

"Wendy!" Gray shouted as the little girl nodded

"**Tenryuu no Yokugeki!" **Wendy swiped her hands as wind blew away the gas

"t -cough- thanks!" Laxus thanked the little girl

They then started running to catch up with the others

Erza dropped off Lucy as she pulled out a golden key from her key pouch

"**Open the Gate of The Archer! Sagittarius!"**

She chanted her magic as a man wearing a horse costume came appearing in a golden light while saluting

"good evening, Moshimoshi!" the horseman saluted

"aim for the thief, Sagittarius!" Lucy commanded the spirit who did as he was told

"okay! Moshimoshi!" Sagittarius aimed his arrow at the phantom thief as the archer aimed it at him

Phantom thief saw the spirit's action as he stopped in his track and turned to look at them

Sagittarius fired the arrow as it flied towards the Phantom thief who stood still for a moment before he poof into pink smoke and was out of sight

"wah?!" Lucy gasped in surprise as the man disappeared

"did he disappear?!" Gray exclaimed before feeling something tugging his legs

He looks down and sees that he had just tripped a wire

**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**

The roof tile exploded and dozens of little grappling hooks came flying out of the tiles and wrapped Gray and Juvia together

"waaaah!?" Gray screamed trying to get free while Juvia, well she just had hearts in her eyes

The phantom thief then appears behind the two as he placed a ball on them as he then jumps away when Erza came slashing a sword at him

The ball then exploded as a pink gooey substance surrounds Gray and Juvia together

he smirks as he jumps away and then started running in the streets

"after him!" Erza exclaimed as they gave chase at him while Lucy stayed behind to help Juvia and Gray out of the sticky situation

They chased after the phantom thief as they managed to corner him into an alleyway

"halt!" Erza shouted as she threw a sword that nearly sliced the man's neck

The phantom thief sweat dropped to her action as he backed away to the wall

"tch!" the phantom thief swiped his hands towards them as a magic circle appeared in front of him

"**Prominence Typhoon!"**

A storm of purplish red colored fire came firing at Erza and the others as they dodge the attack

The phantom thief then uses the chance to escape

He jumps up the house and started jumping away on the roofs

"wait" a voice halted him as he stopped and was face to face with Natsu who sported a pissed look

"you got some nerve using my stuff" he said as Natsu cracks his knuckles

"so the real one came, huh!" the fake phantom shouted as he dropped the sack as the sound "ow!" could be heard from it

Natsu's face got really angry as the sound of bones cracking can be heard from his knuckles

"**get ready to pay"**

"heh! **Hell Prominence!"**

The fake phantom thief shouted as he fired a torrent of flames at Natsu as he was engulfed in it

**BOOM!**

The fake phantom thief smirked before he gawked in surprise to see his flames getting sucked into Natsu's mouth

"what a wimp you are" Natsu said before he lit his hand on fire

"wha!? Gaaah!" the fake phantom was imbedded to the ground as Natsu punched his face hard till the sound of bone getting break could be heard

Natsu sighs in annoyance before he started to strip his impostor of his clothes

"so, it was you" Natsu said as he unmasked the faker and saw that it was Prominence Bora, an abductor who kidnaps female and sells them off

He then took out a rope and tied him up while placing a note on the rope

Natsu then went to the sack where he opened it up and was met with a fist to the face

"oW!" Natsu shouted in pain as Kagura came out of the sack

"you got some nerve!" Kagura shouted as she readied a battle stance but was surprise to see her sword was gone

"my sword!?"

Kagura then looks to Natsu who was holding his punched face

"even without my sword I can still beat you!" she exclaimed while raising up her fist

"wait wait!" Natsu shouted to her as he held his hands up in surrender to her

"he's the one who kidnapped you!" Natsu pointed to Bora who was tied up

"I just saved you!"

Kagura looks to him before looking at Bora

"why the hell would I want to kidnap you?!" Natsu said in annoyance before he stands up and dust off his vest

"I only take stolen items and give them back to where they rightfully belong" Natsu said as he looks at her

Kagura raised an eyebrow to him before hearing Erza shouting her name

She turns around and saw them running towards them

"got to run" Natsu said as he made a get away

"wait!" Kagura exclaimed to him but failed as he was now out of sight

She looks to where he disappeared as his words were ringing in her mind

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Next day**

Natsu was in his home and was in the middle of putting on some locks to his room so that his home would not be breached by the likes of Bora

"that should do it" Natsu said as he finished putting some locks on his door

He then looks around as he saw how everything was now secured

Natsu nodded proudly before he hears his stomach growls in hunger

He put a hand over his stomach before he looks at the clock in his room

"looks like it's time for lunch now" Natsu said as he went to his kitchen to make some grub

After 10 minutes in the kitchen, Natsu came back to his room with two plates of spaghettis in his hands

"Bandit" Natsu called out to his little partner whose head came popping out of a hole on the wall

Bandit squeaked before jumping out of the hole and run towards Natsu

Natsu place one plate to a table while the other stays with him

The two started eating together while enjoying the meal

After finishing their meals Natsu cleaned the plates up then his room

"so boring~"

Natsu said all bored as he jumps to his bed and laid down on it

Bandit came to his side as the little mammal squeaked to him

Natsu's hand reached to the little guy's head as he started patting and caressing it

"wonder if there's something interesting in the newspaper" Natsu thought out loud as he grabbed the daily newspaper on the table and started to look into it

He flips through the pages and found something that caught his eyes

"Blood Scarlet Ring will be transferred to the Hargeon Museum in three days" Natsu read it out loud as he looks at the picture in the newspaper

"nah, this one ain't interesting at all" Natsu said as he continued finding something else interesting in the papers

"haaaa~" he sighed and jumped back up the bed as he started to look around the room

"things are really getting boring" Natsu said as he decided to go out a bit to get his mind off of things

**Streets**

Natsu was walking on the streets minding his own business when he stumbled upon Kagura and Risley who were in the middle of shopping for clothes

"I'm telling you, he would love to see you wear this" Risley told to Kagura who was blushing as the girl was holding a pink long dress in her hands

"but it doesn't suit me!" Kagura exclaimed to her

"says who? Natsu?" Risley told her as Kagura was starting to steam up from the embarrassment

"it suits you" Natsu told to Kagura while behind her

"eeep!" Kagura squeaked in surprise as she jumped a bit to his sudden appearance

""that was cute" Natsu thought with a smile

"why are you here?!" Kagura squeaked out like a nervous girl as she was blushing hard at him

"well I was just walking in the streets before I spotted you two" Natsu replied with a smile

Risley smiled to the two before getting an idea

"oh! I just remembered, Kagura" She said suddenly to her

"Milliana told me to meet up with her and Arana at the mall, I just leave the two of you here" Risley said before leaving the two

"wait!" Kagura shouted to her but failed as she was now gone

Natsu smiled amusingly to Kagura's embarrassment as he shook his head

Now the two got into an unplanned date as they spend the night together

Going to a mall, getting a treat together, holding each other hands

It was something an everyday couple would do

The two then decided to go to a picture booth where the two got to pick accessories and put them on as they were now face to face with an old man who was working the camera bird

"alright then" the old man said as he readied the camera bird

Natsu and Kagura were both wearing cat ears accessories as they pose together in front of the camera

The old man took 2 shots of the scene and was about to do the last one

Natsu quickly kisses Kagura's cheek as she blushed and the picture was taken

**Park**

At a park Natsu and Kagura were sitting at a bench as the two were tired from all the walking

"that was tiring" Kagura said as she lifts her leg up and down to stretch them a bit

Natsu nodded to her as he adjusted his glasses with his hand

The two now were in silence as they don't know what to do next

After a few minutes of silence, Kagura decided to break it

"Natsu" she voiced out his name as Natsu hummed in reply

"what do you think of us?" she asked him

"what do you mean?" Natsu asked her

"the relationship between the two of us, I mean I am just an uptight girl while you are a casual man who everyone likes to be with, I'm confused on why are we still together"

Kagura explained to him as Natsu looks to her

"well some of your words are true but.." Natsu replied to her as he then turns to look at her

"some of them are wrong" he placed his hands on hers as Kagura looks to him

"you can change and that is something that is never wrong" Natsu smiled to Kagura as she looks to him before smiling as well

"right" Kagura said as the silence greeted them for a moment before disappearing

"Natsu" Kagura called out his name once again as Natsu turns to look at her one more time

"can you answer me a question?" Kagura told him as Natsu nodded

"from your heart"

She looked at Natsu as she was looking straight to his soul

"alright" Natsu said to her

Kagura took a deep breath before exhaling

"you're the phantom thief, aren't you?"

* * *

**This story is about to come to an end**

**That's a wrap**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with the last part**

**Sorry for doing it all like this**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**At Hargeon**

It was a normal day at Hargeon, everyone was doing their daily doings.

Children were playing, Parents and adults were working and Kagura was screaming like a banshee at a hospital

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We now see Kagura in a hospital room with doctors and Natsu while Simon was sitting outside as he didn't know whether to be afraid of something that might happen to his future niece or nephew or the sound of Kagura's screaming that sounds like she was trying to kill someone in the room

The word loud could not describe the sound of her screams

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I believe the word cranky, insanely loud and terrifying can suffice to it

"GET THIS DEMON OUT OF ME!" screamed Kagura while gripping Natsu's hand so hard that it was turning white and the sound of his bones breaking and cracking can be heard

Natsu was on the ground as he tried to muffled his cry and plead for help

"so, you are all wondering on how did the story skipped to this, right?" said Natsu as he was looking at us

"_well, let me give it in a short story because I think I'm going to have a broken arm when my kid is born so,…"_ Natsu said before he bite his other hand and screams in it from the searing pain coming from his right hand

"_cutting to the chase, after Kagura asked me if I was the Phantom thief, I told her yes and she somehow just lets me be as who I am" Natsu said with gritted teeth while the doctors were working on helping Kagura on giving birth_

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN MARRIED YOU!" Kagura screams at Natsu who sweat drops in fear to her

"_she told me that she did some investigating on the items, I've stolen over the time and found out that the items that I stole were returned to their rightful place and I was just restoring what was rightfully was"_

Kagura then grabs Natsu's neck as she started strangling him

"GET THIS VILE THING OUT OF ME!"

"_we worked out our relationship to the point me and Kagura got married after 3 years since the confession, then Kagura got pregnant with our child, and I'm still the phantom thief with the addition of Kagura punishing me whenever I leave on the night when she is still pregnant as I had promised her that I will stay beside her" _

"_now we reached the point where you see me almost choking to death because of Kagura is still strangling me even when my face is turning white"_

Natsu's face was white as a towel as Kagura was strangling him and shaking him as she screams like a cranky banshee

"we see the head! Please push harder, Mrs. Kaitou!" the doctor exclaimed to her as they were in the middle of helping Kagura giving birth to her child

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Waaah! Waaah! Waaah! Waaah! Waaah! Waaah!"

The sound of a newborn crying was like angels singing to Natsu and Kagura (well for Natsu it means the end of the torturing from his wife)

Kagura laid back to the bed all exhausted from giving birth as she weakly looks to the doctor who was holding a pink blanket wrapped infant

"a -huff- girl!" Kagura said in joy yet weakly as the doctor slowly passed the child to Natsu who looks in joy to the child as he had tears running down his eyes

"a girl" Natsu said as he gave the infant to her mother

"our baby girl" Natsu and Kagura cried out in tears as they look to their little angel

Kagura slowly traced her finger to her baby's face as the child caught her finger

"may we know the name of the child, Mr. Kaitou?" the nurse asked the new parents as they were looking to their child

"Hana…" Kagura slowly said as she looks to the little baby then to Natsu who nodded while in tears

"our little Hana" Natsu said as he wiped his tears with his blood red, and cracked right hand that made the doctor fears that his hand is dead from all the gripping

"y-yes" the nurse sweat drops to Natsu's injuredly hand as she writes on a piece of paper the name of the newborn

Natsu then looks to his daughter as the little girl slowly opens her little brown eyes

"hi" Natsu greeted his little girl with Kagura as she let out a cute smile to them

Natsu and Kagura smiled to their daughter as she let out a cute yawn

They then turn to see Simon coming in as he was in tears to see his niece in Kagura's arms

He went over to them as he looks at Hana who was looking at Simon all confused

Simon made funny faces to his niece as the little girl let out a beautiful laugh to his hilarious face

He chuckles to his niece as he was in joy to meet her

The nurse then takes away Hana as they put her to a little crib to watch over her health

Natsu gave his wife a kiss to her cheek as he thanked her hard work on giving birth to their little baby

"great job, Kagura" Natsu told her as she smiled to him before she felt extremely tired from giving birth

Natsu and Simon then leaves the two be as they went outside

"now you made me an uncle" Simon said as he wiped his tears and rubbed a finger to his nose

Natsu replied him with his sobbing as Simon grabbed his shoulder

"come on, we men can't cry so much like that!" Simon said as he looks to Natsu

"I'm not crying because of seeing my daughter born, Simon" Natsu said as he looks at Simon and raised his broken right hand up

"I'm crying because I can't fell my hand at all!" Natsu cried out as Simon let out a girly scream when he saw how badly hurt/ scratch that destroyed Natsu's right hand was

"take me to a doctor" Natsu cried out as Simon grabbed the man and made a dash to a doctor to fix Natsu's hand quick

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**The end**

**Sorry for making it like this**

**Please forgive me**

**Bye bye**


End file.
